Information retrieval and appraisal activities were established for the areas of biochemical pharmacology and toxicology. The project aids new research by determining the extent to which the subject has already been explored and by examining the available procedures for answering a question. The computer files of the National Library of Medicine, as well as the personal files and informed opinions of various investigators have been used.